Darkness Calling
by FleurHartz
Summary: Lex can't fight the darkness within any longer, and a lovestruck Chloe suffers the devastating consequences.


A/N- Ok, I know ya'll will need some clarification before you start this fic, so please read this first. This is a dark story where Lex is accepting the evil within. I love Lex very much on the show, but he will turn evil eventually, and all of us Lex lovers must accept that. I envision this taking place about three years in the future for our Smallville characters, and things have changed. This is a story about Chloe and Lex, and even though some other characters are mentioned, this is not their story. Lex is delving more and more into power and corruption, and finds that his conscience has suffered for it. He finds it very easy to dismiss any guilty thoughts about the people he betrays. He has also long ago discovered Clark's powers. Chloe has spent the last three years getting over Clark and falling hard for Lex. Due to this, she has a massive blind spot where his descent into darkness is concerned. This is in the final days of her senior year in high school. She and Clark have both gotten internship opportunites at the Daily Planet. Lex has turned further and further from the confines of conscience. He is toeing the line between goodness and evil, unable to make that final decision which defines him either way. But in this fic, he makes that decision, and Chloe suffers the consequences.   
  
~Darkness Calling~  
  
Chloe stepped out of her car, looking up at the now familiar gated driveway to the Luthor mansion. She felt that jump in her chest that she seemed to always feel whenever she thought about Lex. She couldn't explain it. She couldn't even pinpoint when it had happened- when she had fallen in love with him. But it had happened- and she couldn't deny that.  
  
The frustrating thing was she honestly had no clue how he felt about her. I mean, this was the guy that she had passed on many offers of dates for, in hopes that one day he would finally notice her. It wasn't that he didn't seem to like her- as far as she could tell, he did. And there had been times when she could have sworn he seemed interested in her.  
  
Which is why the phone call she was here for had intrigued her so much. She had been sitting in her room, studying for finals, when her phone had rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chloe." His voice sounded strange, but she was just elated he had called her.  
  
"Hey, Lex." She tried to keep her voice calm.  
  
"I need to talk you about something. Can you come over?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now."   
  
"Oh-uh, sure, Lex. I'll be right there."  
  
"Good. I'll be in my study."  
  
Click.  
  
Chloe had hung up the phone with a slightly shaking hand. What could he possibly want to see her-alone-for? The possibilities made her decide to look for a different outfit than her old jeans and sweatshirt.  
  
She pulled on a slightly low cut black shirt, and her nicest pair of jeans. She pulled her hair back and put on more some eyeliner and lip gloss.   
  
"Here we go." She said to her reflection nervously.  
  
And here she was. Chloe had finally reached the front door, and nervously rang the doorbell. One of Lex's help showed her to the study. She knocked on the closed door.  
  
"Come in." He called.  
  
She pushed open the door to see him leaning against his desk, hands folded behind his back.   
  
"Hey, Lex. You wanted to see me?" She asked.  
  
"Always." He smiled charmingly.  
  
Chloe felt her heart flutter slightly.  
  
"D-Did you want to ask me something?" She put down her purse on a nearby chair.  
  
"Actually I did. Do you ever think about me in a sexual way?" He said to her turned back.  
  
Chloe froze.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
She turned to face him, hoping he was kidding. But his face looked completely serious.  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Lex-"  
  
"Actually, don't. I think I already know the answer. You do think about me like that, don't you Chloe? You wonder what it would be like to kiss me. You have fantasies about our first time together. You don't tell a soul about this. Too shocking, too scandalous-even for a reporter. But I've noticed. The way you look at me. The way you act around me. It's pretty damn hard to miss."  
  
Chloe was speechless, for once in her life.  
  
"Don't feel bad about it, Chloe. In fact, I'm glad you feel that way."  
  
"You are?" She finally squeaked out.  
  
"Yes. Do you know why?" He stepped closer to her, leaning down slightly until his mouth was unnervingly close to hers.  
  
"Why?" She said, her voice wavering slightly.  
  
"Because I think of you like that. All the time. I've wanted this just as bad as you have, Chloe." He whispered, leaning even closer to her.  
  
"Lex, I-" But she couldn't finish.   
  
His lips met hers, forcefully and passionately. Chloe returned the kiss instantly, hardly believing this. It had happened so fast, she wondered if she had drifted off and was dreaming. The kiss deepened even further, and Lex pushed her up against a wall. They fought to get closer to each other, if that was possible. Chloe was completely lost in it. Her head was spinning, her blood was boiling. She had never been kissed like this, not ever. And she couldn't get enough. Suddenly and unexpectedly, she felt a shooting pain in her stomach. All the pleasure from the kiss was instantly diverted to a blinding agony. She broke away from him, screaming. But the scream only intensified the pain. She silently sunk to her knees against the wall, looking down in horror at the knife sticking out of her stomach. The blood was leaving her body so quickly. She could barely raise her eyes to Lex's.  
  
"L-Lex…" She croaked.  
  
"Consider this a gift for Clark. A little thank you for a memorable friendship."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She barely choked out the words.  
  
"You don't think I really ever cared about you, Chloe? It was something called a ploy, a seduction to get something I needed. I'm good at those." He was mocking her, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
"Why kill me?" His face was blurring in her vision, the pain seemed to be dulling slightly as she found it harder and harder to process thoughts.  
  
He looked down at her for a moment with something close to remorse. But it was fleeting, and was soon replaced by malevolence.  
  
"Hey, if you see Clark before I do, tell him I'll see him in Metropolis." Lex leaned down, winked at her, and ripped out the knife.  
  
Chloe let out one last agonizing cry, and fell lifeless to the floor. Her eyes were still open as the blood pooled around her. Lex sighed slightly. He felt an incredible rush coursing through him. That had been surprisingly easy. He looked down at his gold plated watch.  
  
"I'd better get going." He said to himself. His private plane to Metropolis left in a half hour. But he had one more thing to do. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed Clark's number.  
  
"Hello?" Clark's familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hey, Clark. It's Lex. I need to show you something, can you come over?"   
  
"Sure, Lex. What is it?"  
  
"Oh-it's hard to explain. I'm afraid you'll just have to see this for yourself." Lex said, looking down at Chloe's body while he spoke.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right over."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Lex smiled as he hung up the phone. He scribbled a note, leaving it on Chloe's body.  
  
See you in Metropolis, Superman. -Lex Luthor  
  
Grabbing his suitcase by the door, he went by the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands.  
  
"At least it didn't get on my suit." He said to himself, wiping them clean and stepping outside.  
  
And with that, Lex drove away in one of his many cars, his mind not even on the fact that Chloe Sullivan was lying dead in his office and that he had killed her. He was wondering if he had packed his Armani shirt, the gray one he liked so much.   
  
As he drove away, he saw Clark's red truck pulling into the driveway. He smiled to himself. Poor Clark would never see it coming. He was so naïve. Lex knew he'd never make it in the big, bad world of Metropolis. But he supposed time would only tell what was to become of both of them. He wondered if Clark would try to kill him for what he had done. That didn't really worry him all that much- even superheroes have weaknesses. Their paths were sure to cross again, Lex knew that. But how, he could not yet say.   
  
~The End~ 


End file.
